


For your information

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake comes to Will for advice about Bree, and Will tells him some family history
Series: Glee Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	For your information

** Will and Jake **

“Are you sure?” Will asked as Jake came into his office.

“She said she was,” Jake growled.

“I understand, and I found her crying yesterday,” Will explained.

“What?”

“So I’ll tell you the same thing I told her,” Will said. “She needs to get it confirmed by a doctor. Free Clinic in Westerville. And honestly, you should call your brother.”

“Puck, what does he have to do with all this?” Jake asked, his head spinning.

“Hang on,” Will replied. He pulled out his cell phone and called Puck, putting it on speaker phone.

“Hey Mr. Schue,” Puck answered.

“Noah, you busy, or you got a sec?”

“I got a few.”

“I’m here with Jake, and I’m sorry to drop this on you, but he’s in quite a predicament.”

“Oh no he didn’t,” Puck groaned. “You got that CheeiHo pregnant?”

“Maybe,” Jake groaned.

“I told you to wrap that shit up,” Puck scolded.

“I did, but it must have broken or something.”

“She sleep around?”

“Not sure,” Jake said.

“So you might not be the dad?”

“I guess it’s possible.”

“She needs to go see a doctor,” Puck said. “And you should go get tested just in case.”

“I guess,” Jake admitted.

“You know I have a kid right?” Puck asked.

“What?”

“I hadn’t gotten around to telling him yet,” Will said. “But I figured it would be better coming from you.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be,” Puck mused. “But Beth is turning three in March, she was born just after we finished Regionals my sophomore year.”

“You got a glee chick pregnant?”

“Quinn and I had a baby, I was your age. And she was dating Finn at the time. We gave her up for adoption – to Rachel’s mom of all people,” Puck explained. “I don’t wish that on anyone, giving up a child. It hurts every damn day. I want more for you.”

“I can’t believe I have a niece,” Jake said.

“And you might be making me an Uncle,” Puck shot back. “I’ll be sending you a pic of Beth, but you gotta promise me this chick goes to the doctor.”

“I gave her all the info that Quinn found out,” Will chimed in. “She seemed honest about going to the clinic.”

“Imma go talk to her,” Jake decided. “Imma try talking her into letting me go too.”

“Good, Keep me updated Bro, love you.”


End file.
